Fly With Me
by imaginationiskey
Summary: Kristin Thompson is the daughter of the owner of The Thompson Hotels. Where The Grey Brothers come to stay. Nate finds himself falling for her, but Kristin finds herself avoiding him. Will Kristin fall in love with Nate Grey, or will he be heartbroken?
1. Kristin

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Thompson Hotel and the family. **

"Kristin! Kristin!" My mom yanked one of my earbuds out of my ear. "What mom?" I asked annoyed that she would yank my earbud out of my ear while I listened to the Grey Brothers' song, Lovebug. "I need you to take room service to room 610." She said. "The presidential suite?!" My mom nodded her head with a smirk on her face. "Who is staying there?" My mom shrugged. "You'll see."

I dashed to the hotel kitchen and found room 610's receipt. It read four grilled cheese sandwiches, three chicken finger entrees, one red bull, one fruit punch, one diet coke, and one water. For someone who is rich, they sure do eat what I like normal people. The hotel's chef, Pablo, walked towards me. "Pablo! I'm taking this food to room 610." He smirked. "I see." He said with his french accent seeping out with his words. "Do you know who is staying there?" He nodded. "Why yes, yes I do." He then said he needed to finish making lobster for someone named Miley Stewart. I frowned. "I'll see you later."

I placed my earphones in my ears and listened to A Little Bit Longer while pushing the cart towards the service elevator. **(A/N: It's the elevator that only people who work at the hotel are able to use.)** The steel doors of the service elevator opened, and I wheeled the cart in. I pressed level six, and watched as the doors closed. I guess it's only fair if I tell you about this hotel. It is located in the heart of New York City. We have over 200 locations worldwide. Some of the locations including Los Angeles, Cabo San Lucas, Miami, Destin, Nassau, Thailand, and London. It doesn't seem like that many, but our hotels are apparently some of the best in the world. We have the best service according to People magazine. Our gourmet meals keep the guest craving for more, and sometimes celebrities like to have after parties or even their wedding parties at one of our many locations. Oh, and I sometimes get to meet some of the celebrities. One time I was getting in the guest elevator and I saw Shia LaBeouf with Megan Fox. I freaked and was about to ask for their autographs, but I guess they didn't see me because they started making out once the doors closed. I grimaced at that memory while pulling my earbuds out of my ears and placing them into my shorts' pockets.

The elevator doors opened and I pushed the cart towards room 610. As I grew nearer I heard yelling over a remote control. "It's mine, I had it first." Ha. I knocked on the door and heard silence. I knocked yet again and yelled, "room service!" The door cracked and then was opened fully. I smiled at the curly haired boy who looked a lot like Nate Grey. He opened the room door and I rolled my cart in. "My name is Kristin and I have four grilled cheese sandwiches, three chicken finger entrees, one red bull, one fruit punch, one diet coke, and one water. Did I leave anything out or is there something else I can get for you?" I looked around the room and noticed three with curly haired boys staring at me. They all looked like the Grey Brothers, but I didn't want to bring that up. If they were the Grey Brothers, I'd say Jason was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a blue v-neck and a leather jacket with cowboy boots. Shane was wearing a shirt that said 'Viva radio' with a turquoise jacked and a pair of jeans with nike shoes. Nate was wearing a simple white v-neck with a pair of blue basketball shorts and blue hi-top converse. His outfit was very similar to mine. I was wearing a simple white v-neck with a pair of black basketball shorts and black lo converse. "Umm.." Finally the Jason look a like spoke. "Thanks. Do you guys make bird houses?" I frowned but nodded my head. "You should go to the wood shop crafts room. It is near the lobby. Once you get out of the elevator you make a right and you go past the indoor swimming pool, bowling alley, ice skating, and movie theatre. It should be on your left." His eyes lighted up with joy. "Did you hear that Shane and Nate. I told you guys this was the best hotel in the world!" I laughed. "Thanks. My dad really did love this hotel." I said thinking back to the memories of my dad.

"You're the owner's daughter?" Shane asked. I nodded. "We met your sister this morning!" I frowned. "Victoria?" Shane replied, "Yes. She's so cute!" I laughed. "Anyways, do you get to travel the world? What about school? You look young enough to be in school, right?" I laughed again. "Yes. I get to travel a lot. I have a private tutor named Jenny. I'm in tenth grade. Yes. I'm young enough to be in school." Shane nodded. "Well, I guess I should be going now. Lots of guest, lots of rooms to serve." I started to walk out of the room when Nate grabbed my arm. "I'm Nate."

Shane and Jason started to laugh. "Hi Nate. I'm Kristin." I smiled, and reached for the door handle. He grabbed my arm yet again and smiled. "Do you want to come to one of our concerts? We'll give you backstage passes, and you can bring a friend if you want to." I thought about it for a second. "Hmm.. That's a nice offer but I'm going to have to say no. I've got a final in a few days, and if I want to go on vacation I have to study really hard." Nate's once smile turned into a frown. "Well, I guess I'll see you around?" I nodded. "Yeah. When you guys are done with the food just put the trays outside and someone will come and get it." Shane and Jason nodded. I went to get the cart, and started to roll it out of the suite. "And if you need anything call for Kristin." Shane and Jason laughed while Nate looked devastated. That guy is the sensitive one.

I opened the door and rolled the cart towards the service elevator. Why had I just turned down Nate's offer to go to the Grey Brother's concert? I thought. Finals were coming up, but I have a photographic memory, and can remember things instantly. Oh, well. I thought. The elevator doors opened. I rolled the cart in and pressed the button that said kitchen.

**I've never written anything for fanfiction. This is my first story, and I'm really excited to be writing. It'd be great if you'd review and give me constructive criticism on what is good and bad. It'd also be great if you are a beta reader and you'd like to become my beta reader. I need to have a best friend for Kristin, so if you would like to audition for her best friend that'd be great. I also want to know if I should do all Kristin's point of view, or Kristin's for one chapter, Nate's for the other? Thanks!**


	2. Nate

**Thanks to crazinessgirl3! She told me her name is Kristin! AH! Haha. You were the first to review, so you are the best! Thank you for making my morning! I have yet to name Kristin's best friend. If any of you have suggestions please tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Thompson Hotel and the Thompson family. **

"Nate! Nate! Nate wake up!" I was rudely awakened by Shane. "What do you want?" I asked. "I was just going to tell you we are at the Thompson Hotel." I nodded and grabbed my carry on bag and got out of the car. Paparazzi was everywhere. "Shane, Nate, and Jason look over here!" Neither one of us looked. "Nate, is it true you and Miley Stewart broke up while in Tybee Island? Did you know she's staying here too?" We continued our walk into the hotel when we saw a tanned brunette haired girl who looked no older than two or three with our cd in her hands. She looked up at me and asked if I would sign it. "Of course. What's your name?" She smiled. "Victowia Thompson." The paparazzi's flash got brighter. "Victoria! Where is Kristin?" Victoria replied in her cute voice, "inside." I then remembered her last name was Thompson. Her dad must own this hotel. "Could you take a picture with the Grey Brothers?" Victoria looked up at us and asked, "Could we?" We nodded and took a picture with her.

As we were walking into the hotel Shane decided to carry Victoria inside. "Victoria!" A tanned brunette haired woman came running across the lobby. "What did I say about going outside by yourself?" Victoria replied, "You said nevew go outside without sissy, but I couldn't find hew. She would have want me to meet the Gwey Bwothers." The woman sighed. "Okay, but next time I'm punishing you." Victoria nodded. "Mommy, meet the Gwey Bwothers." She looked at all of us, and especially at Shane since he was holding her. "Oh. I'm sorry. The paparazzi was surrounding her so I picked her up and carried her in." He said. The woman said, "Oh thank you. My name is Emma Thompson and I own this hotel. I hope you enjoy your stay." We all nodded. "Would you like anything to eat?"

We all nodded once again. "Can I come eat with you Shaney? Pwease?" Victoria asked. "Victoria!" Mrs. Thompson said. "No. It's okay. You can come and eat with us." Victoria smiled. "Yay! I knew you wewe my favowite Gwey Bwother!" She kissed him on the cheek while her mom got a piece of paper out. "What would you like?" Victoria yelled, "Grilled Cheese! Pablo makes the best. You guys will love it." We laughed. "Four grilled cheeses it is then. Could we get three chicken finger entrees too?" Mrs. Thompson nodded. "What would you like to drink?" She asked. "Red bull for me please." Jason said. "Fwuit punch fow me!" Victoria said. "Diet coke for me please." I said. "I'll take water." Shane added. "Okay. I'll have my daughter bring the order up. Victoria I need to speak with you. You can go up with Kristin." Mrs. Thompson said. "Otay Mommy. Bye Shaney, bye Nate, bye Jason!" We all said bye and made our way to our room 610, but not before I saw a gorgeous tanned brunette haired girl's earphones for her ipod being yanked out of her ears by Mrs. Thompson.

"Did you guys see her?" Shane nodded. "Victoria. Yeah. She's a cutie." I shook my head. "No. Not Victoria, but Kristin." Jason and Shane both said no. "Well, she's gorgeous. " Shane placed his hand on my shoulder. "Invite her to one of our concerts." I smiled. "Good idea. Do you think she will go?" Shane laughed. "She'd be something if she said no. I laughed. "She'd be something if she said yes too." I added. "Let's unpack and watch some tv."

"This is the best hotel in the world! They gave us a king sized bed with a walk in closet, and the toilet flushes automatically!" I rolled my eyes. We traveled the world all the time, and the hotels were nearly all the same. We always had a king sized bed with a walk in closet, and lately all of our toilets flushed automatically. "And I was reading a brochure and it said they have wood shop classes where you can make stuff.! I might finally get the birdhouse I've been dreaming about!" I laughed. "Ask the room service where it is." He nodded. "That's a good idea."

When I finished unpacking I grabbed the remote control and turned it on ESPN. "Magic beat the Lakers last night." I smiled. I knew they'd win. They were of course my favorite team besides the Lakers. Shane came into the living room of the presidential suite. He grabbed the remote and turned it to Phineas and Ferb. "Squirrels! Squirrels! SIMP squirrels in my pants." He started singing. "Do you know how wrong that is?" I asked him. "It's not wrong. It's funny." I rolled my eyes, grabbed the remote control and turned it back to ESPN. "Nate, I'm watching tv." Shane said.

"Shane. I had the remote before you even entered the room." I simply replied. "Uh.. It's mine, I had it first." We turned to see Jason with the remote control. I was about to say something when we heard a knock. "Answer it Shane." Jason said. "It's probably Victoria." I added. "With her sister." I jumped up and ran to the door. By the second knock we heard, "Room Service!" I cracked the door just incase it was crazy fan girl, but was greeted with Kristin Thompson rolling her cart into our room.

"My name is Kristin and I have four grilled cheese sandwiches, three chicken finger entrees, one red bull, one fruit punch, one diet coke, and one water. Did I leave anything out or is there something else I can get for you?" She was gorgeous. I know I've already said that, but the way her long brunette hair cascaded down her hair. The color of her skin was the color all girls wanted when they came back from the beach. It was the perfect tan. She wasn't too dolled up, but was wearing a white v-neck with a pair of black basketball shorts and black lo converse. I heard an "umm.." start to come out of her mouth when Jason finally spoke up. "Thanks. Do you guys make bird houses?" Shane and I gave him the stupid question stare, but she answered it with a nod. "You should go to the wood shop crafts room. It is near the lobby. Once you get out of the elevator you make a right and you go past the indoor swimming pool, bowling alley, ice skating, and movie theatre. It should be on your left." Jason's eyes lighted up with joy. "Did you hear that Shane and Nate. I told you guys this was the best hotel in the world!"

Kristin laughed. "Thanks. My dad really did love this hotel." What did she mean her dad really did love this hotel? Does that mean he's dead? I guess I'll have to find out another time. "Your the owner's daughter?" Shane asked. "We met your sister this morning!" She frowned. "Victoria?" Shane replied, "Yes. She's so cute!" Kristin laughed again. I love her laugh. It's the cutest laugh out there. "Anyways, do you get to travel the world? What about school? You look young enough to be in school, right?" She laughed again. What a cute laugh. "Yes. I get to travel a lot. I have a private tutor named Jenny. I'm in tenth grade. Yes. I'm young enough to be in school." Shane nodded. We have so much incommon. We both travel the world and we have a private tutor. She's my age. I'm in tenth grade too! "Well, I guess I should be going now. Lots of guest, lots of rooms to serve." She started to walk out of the room towards the door. Shane was giving me this weird look. I ran to Kristin and grabbed her arm. It was so soft. "I'm Nate." Shane and Jason started to laugh. "Hi Nate. I'm Kristin." She smiled the prettiest smile I think I've ever seen. She started to reach for the doorknob. I grabbed her arm again and smiled my signature smile. "Do you want to come to one of our concerts? We'll give you backstage passes, and you can bring a friend if you want to." She thought about it for a second. "Hmm.. That's a nice offer but I'm going to have to say no. I've got a final in a few days, and if I want to go on vacation I have to study really hard." I frowned.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah. When you guys are done with the food just put the trays outside and someone will come and get it." Shane and Jason nodded. Kristin went to get the cart, and started to roll it out of the suite. "And if you need anything call for Kristin." Shane and Jason laughed. How could I be turned down like that? I thought girls liked us? She opened the door and rolled the cart out.

"I guess you're right Shane. 'She'd be something if she said no.' Well, she said no." Shane shook his head. "Well that's where you're wrong Nate. She must be playing hard to get, or she must have just had a bad breakup or something. She'll come around." I slightly nodded. "I'm going to go to sleep. I'm feeling a little jet-lagged." Jason smiled. "Well I am going to make a birdhouse. I'll see you later." He walked out of the room. "I'm going to get Victoria. I don't like to break promises." I smiled. "Mitchie really did change you." He nodded. "For the better." I walked into my room I'd be staying in for a week and went to sleep while thinking of a way to get Kristin to go to the concert with me.

**Well. That is the 2nd Chapter. It'd be great if people would review!!! Thanks again Kristin. That's so funny to me. **

**-Kate**


End file.
